An electronic cigarette (“e-cigarette” or “e-Cig”) is a device that emulates tobacco cigarette smoking, by producing smoke replacement that may be similar in its physical sensation, general appearance, and sometimes flavor (i.e., with tobacco fragrance, menthol taste, added nicotine etc.). The e-Cig may include a battery portion and a cartomizer portion (i.e. “cartridge”). The battery portion of the e-Cig includes a controller and battery for powering the device and the cartomizer portion generates an aerosol mist (i.e. e-smoke or vapor) that is a replacement for cigarette smoke. In particular, the cartomizer may use heat, ultrasonic energy, or other means to atomize/vaporize an “e-Liquid” solution (e.g. based on propylene glycol, or glycerin, for example including taste and fragrance ingredients) into an aerosol mist. The atomization may be similar to nebulizer or humidifier vaporizing solutions for inhalation. The cartomizer may include, or may be referred to as an atomizer, and the atomization may be caused by a heating element that heats the e-Liquid to generate the mist/vapor/e-smoke.
The e-Cig may receive electric power from an internal battery. The internal battery may be an internal chargeable battery. Charging of the battery may be time consuming and require a cord that connects with the battery portion. The charging may require detaching the cartridge containing the liquid and atomizer from the battery section, and attaching a cord to a wall charger, to a USB charger, or to a car charger. Charging time may be several hours, during which the user cannot use the e-Cig because the cartridge is stored. This process of charging may be frequent, cumbersome, and requires attention from the smoker.